Mr. Hush
Mr. Hush is a 2010 horror-comedy featuring Stephen Geoffreys and numerous references to Fright Night. Plot Holland Price (Brad Loree) finds his world torn apart when a mysterious priest (Edward X. Young) arrives on Halloween night, murders his wife and kidnaps his daughter. Ten years later, just as Holland is transitioning back to a normal life, the eponymous villain returns to wreak havoc upon him. Production Writer/director David Lee Madison took inspiration from the western The Outlaw Josey Wales, "a film where the hero loses everything he loves," said Madison. "It also is a bit of a what if something horrific happened to me and my family, with a little Fright Night thrown in for good measure."Transcending Time and Place: Director David Lee Madison documents the history of Middle Village Madison had worked on the film Emerging Past with numerous stars of Mr. Hush, and wrote parts in the film specifically for them.Entertainment's Underworld: Tiffany Apan Interviews David Lee MadisonFrom Dusk Till Con Interview: Thomas Churchill The film was shot in Millford, Pennsylvania from April 2-May 2, 2010.Mr. Hush to begin filming in Pike County, PennsylvaniaHouse of Horrors: Filming Wraps on New Horror Film MR HUSH The rough cut was completed on July 25, and the score was finished 31 days later.Mr. Hush (the movie) post July 25, 2010Mr. Hush (the movie) post August 26, 2010) The movie premiered in Matamoras, Pennsylvania at the Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear on October 23, 2010. Numerous screenings were held throughout 2011 and 2012,Mr. Hush.net Theatrical Showings including a screening in New York on August 19, 2011, the same day that the ''Fright Night'' remake was released. Kino Lorber films later picked up the distribution rights and released it on DVD and blu-ray on August 7, 2012. Reception The film has gotten predominantly negative reviews, though not enough critics have screened it to attain a rating on the Rotten Tomatoes website. Marysa Storm opened her review by saying, "Within the first five minutes of Mr. Hush, every single ounce of your being will tell you to turn it off. Do it. Shut it off, walk away and don’t look back."Wonderful World of Horror Film Review: Mr. Hush (2011) Horror.com reviewer stacilayne noted, "At least most bad movies have one or two redeeming qualities or are funny or entertaining on some level. Not so, with Mr. Hush."Mr. Hush DVD Blu-ray Movie Review Blogger Eric D. Snider of Eric's Bad Movies commented, "Mr. Hush is executed with such comical ineptitude that none of the protagonist’s torment feels authentic, let alone troubling." Snider then went on to spoil the film's twist by joking, "It’s actually a fairly insulting disservice to all the real people whose wives and girlfriends have been murdered by vampires."Eric's Bad Movies: Mr. Hush A few reviewers were kinder toward the film. Horror News remarked, "The film succeeds for keeping us misdirected thru the first part of the film."Horror News: Mr. Hush Review More Horror's Kevin Scott said, "This is a neat little movie if you look at all the nostalgic horror references that are there just for the fun of it, and some familiar faces from legendary horror classics that make up the supporting cast."More Horror - Mr Hush Review Horror Hound Magazine's Jason Hinate wrote, "Many critics have been unkind to Mr. Hush, largely because it seems they did not 'get it.' If the film has a flaw, it is that writer/director David Lee Madison does not overly indicate his intentions to the viewers.Horror Hound review Despite the generally lackluster reception, the film was briefly a top-rental in Redbox kiosks.Mr. Hush on PA Live! Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear Prior to filming,Pike County Press: Local Filmmaker Bringing Horror to Milford writer/director Madison conceived the idea for the "Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear," an annual horror convention in Pennsylvania. "It occurred to me that a horror convention to promote the title would be a fun way to get its name out there," Madison commented. The first convention was held on October 22-24, 2010 in Matamoras, Pennsylvania.Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear (archived) Many of the stars of the film were on hand for the world premiere screening on October 23, which was followed by a Q&A panel.Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear Events (archived) In addition to Mr. Hush, there was also an early screening of Stephen Geoffreys' film New Terminal Hotel (later re-edited and renamed Do Not Disturb), and assortment of stars from the Friday the 13th franchise were also on hand to sign autographs. This was the final convention appearance of the late Betsy Palmer (aka Mrs. Voorhees from the original Friday the 13th).Facebook - Betsy Palmer obituary 5/31/15 "Fans had such a great time at our show," noted Madison, "we decided to do it again." Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear Part II took place on September 5-7, 2014 in Wilkes-Barre, PA.Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear Part II (archived) Several stars of the film returned, along with stars from Friday the 13th, Dark Shadows, Clerks, Comic Book Men, and a handful of professional wrestlers. Plans for a third convention are currently underway. Fright Night There are a variety of connections to Fright Night, beginning with the opening logo, which features a knockoff font. Lead character Holland Price's name is derived from Fright Night creator Tom Holland and Vincent Price (whom the Peter Vincent role was originally written for), and daughter Amy Price is a nod to Amy Peterson. Debbie and Kat reside at 99 Oak (the address of Jerry Dandrige's mansion), and a reference is made to the coupling of unseen characters named William and Amanda. The role of the villain's henchman, Stark, was written for Stephen Geoffreys and is named after Jonathan Stark, the actor who portrayed Billy Cole. Geoffreys reiterates two of his Fright Night lines "I know, I did it," and "The master will kill you for this." He also has a voice-over in the film's final tag scene (which interrupts the end credits) implying that his character has survived and is lying in wait for a sequel. Videos Gallery Mr Hush Stephen Geoffreys as Stark.jpg Mr Hush Stephen Geoffreys 01.jpg Mr Hush Edward X Young, Stephen Geoffreys, Alexis LauRen, and Brad Loree.jpg Mr Hush DVD.jpeg Mr Hush Blu Ray ad.jpg Mr Hush.jpg Mr Hush Teaser poster.jpg References External Links *imdb *Official Site *Official Facebook *Mr. Hush Weekend of Fear - Official Facebook